Charlie's Girl
by Alarming To The Senses
Summary: They were the perfect couple, Fred and Lucy. Lucy was a girl only Fred could handle. Now, Lucy is a memory, a petty memory. What happens when she comes back? What happened to the girl he fell in love with, the girl he still loves? Now, she's Charlies Girl


**This is a short story of Fred and his ex girlfriend Lucy. Enjoy and review!**

**I do not own anything besides Lucy**

* * *

><p>It was the morning of Bill and Fleur's wedding. Everything was chaotic around the Burrow.<p>

"So, I heard Charlie's bringing a date to the wedding" Ginny told Hermione.

"I haven't met Charlie before" Hermione said.

"He only told us that she looks young, but isn't" she said.

"We don't even know if it's a she" Fred joked.

"Her name's Lucy" Mrs. Weasley announced.

Fred cringed at the name Lucy.

Even though it had been a year his heart was still sore from the break up.

They were the perfect couple, Lucy and Fred.

So, it was a shock to everyone when they broke up, it was seventh year and Fred had told to Lucy that he was dropping out.

The situation didn't turn out too good.

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm dropping out of school" Fred looked down in shame. <em>

_"Why?" Lucy asked.._

_ "George and I are going to open a Joke Shop. I'm pretty sure I told you this" Fred tried to jog her memory, but nothing worked._

_ "You told me nothing!" Lucy exclaimed. _

_"Well, I'm telling you now" Fred tried to lighten the mood, but Lucy stood her ground with an enraged face._

_"You know the last couple of months we've been fighting a lot" Lucy said._

_ "So" Fred's eyes started to show concern._

_"With you dropping out of school, I just, it's just, I think we should break up" Lucy confessed. _

_"Why?"Now it was Fred's turn to ask the questions. _

_"It's for the best" Lucy fiddled around with her fingers thinking of a way to get of the uncomfortable situation._

_ "Is it because of me dropping out-"he started._

_ "No, I just think we need a break from each other. A long break" she admitted._

_ Fred's mood fell down hill, he was planning on proposing, but that wasn't going to happen anymore._

_ "I'm sorry. We should just be friends" Lucy tried to make him feel better, but nothing could fix his shattered heart._

_"No. I don't want to be friends with you" Fred lied and turned around to go find George._

* * *

><p>That was the last time they saw each other.<p>

After that they avoided each other, or at least Fred did.

Lucy tried to talk to Fred, but he didn't want to talk.

Fred and George were at the door greeting the guests.

"Hello" the said to everyone.

Finally, Charlie and his date arrived.

"Guys, I would like you to meet my fiancée Lucy" he introduced.

Fred's jaw dropped.

"I'm Lucy" the auburn haired beauty extended her arm out for Fred to shake.

She hadn't changed at all except the way she had matured.

He was hesitant at first, but then a realization hit him: 'She doesn't know who I am.'

"Fred Weasley" he greeted.

Ginny's jaw too dropped after realizing who Lucy was.

"Well we better going" Charlie and Lucy went off to meet the Declour's.

"Is that Lucy, your ex girlfriend Lucy?" Ginny asked.

"It looks like it. What's she doing here with Charlie?" George questioned.

"Wait, did he say fiancée?" Fred looked worriedly at George.

George nodded his head.

"Fiancée?" Ginny half yelled.

"Shush" Fred hushed the young girl.

"He's six years older than her" Ginny was shocked at what she was hearing.

"She doesn't even remember us" Fred sighed.

"Do you think she lost her memory?" George said.

"Maybe she's faking it" Ginny suggested.

"Possibly" Fred considered.

"I'm going to go talk to her" Fred started to head over to Lucy and Charlie, but was stopped by Ginny.

"Stop Fred. Look at her, shes happy. Don't ruin this for her AND Charlie" Ginny said.

"She's right mate" George supported Ginny.

"No, I loved her" Fred snapped.

"LOVED. L-O-V-E-D" Ginny spelled out.

"I still do" Fred looked at the engaged couple talking to Bill and Fleur.

"She's Charlie's girl now" Ginny clarified.

"This isn't over. It never was" Ginny looked at him with disappointment.

She hated to admit it, but Fred loved this girl, and when he loved someone he would fight for them.

"Just don't get Charlie involved" George advised.

"He already is" Fred turned on his heel, "He already is."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this, and if you really, really, really liked it then sorry because I'm not going to continue it. Thanks for reading though!<strong>


End file.
